The invention relates to a shelf and transportation system, in particular for gastronomic purposes, which comprises a mobile bearing structure including four vertical square columns which are arranged in a square, the columns having lateral surfaces which are parallel to the diagonals of the square and are connected to one another at the top and at the bottom. A transportable bearing structure, which is intended for plates and can be considered an important element of a system of this type, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,308. It serves for accommodating a multiplicity of plates which are arranged above one another resting on retaining members without contacting one another. Meals, in particular cold hors d'oeuvres, may be prepared on the plates. With the aid of a structure of this type for plates, the work surface in a large kitchen remains free. The prepared plates can be transported on the structure into a cooling area and later moved to a dining room for serving.
In the known bearing structure, the retaining members are fixedly attached to the square columns. The structure cannot be dismantled or used for other objects than plates of a particular size. Additionally, these plates can only be inserted into and removed from the bearing structure individually.
In order to prevent the deposited plates from rocking and slipping and dropping out of the fastener when jolted, e.g. when passing over a door threshold, the retaining members rise slightly away from the square columns. However, the oblique position of the plates thus caused has the disadvantage that the liquid constituents of the food prepared thereon run to one side. This inevitably leads to only plates with correspondingly solid food being deposited thereupon.